Our love is too strong
by xxbabygyal92xx
Summary: Sophie and Sian are Going away on holiday but a friend of rosie's catches Sophies eye, and thier is a night were Sophie kissed someone else and she has to decide how she feels.
1. Chapter 1

**Will you come away with me**

Two months had passed by since Sophie and Sian became a couple, during this time they had their up's and downs and there was all the trouble of them getting together because Sian was confused, in the end everything was fine. Sophie told her Mom, Dad and even Rosie and they accepted her decision and they were happy.

Sophie's pov...

I am so happy I've been with Sian for two months now and it has been the best two months of my life.

It was a Friday night and Sian was coming to see Sophie for the week, there was a plan for them all to go to Blackpool for the weekend. Sophie texts Sian asking her if she wants to join them

Hey baby do you want to go to Blackpool with me, we get our own room my mom and dad said we could share a room, Rosie is taking her best friend Lindsey, I haven't met her yet but I will soon, love you Sophie

Yes sure baby I need to get a bag to take with me and are we really aloud to sleep together, love you Sian

Yes we are they have booked the rooms already, it's a good job you are coming otherwise I would of had to share a room with one of moms friends daughters.

Ok baby I will be over soon I need to get my mom to take me to the station and then I will come on the train, I can't wait to see you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Later that day at Sophie's**

**Chapter 2**

Sophie was in her room when Rosie burst in.

"Hey sis have you seen my red high heels"

"No I haven't worn them so why would they be in my room".

"Ok and Lindsey will be over soon and I though id mention she is gay so don't go making her feel uncomfortable around you and Sian, you know the two love birds and Lindsey is also taken".

"Anyway talking of love birds I think she is here now".

"Shut up and get out my room Rosie, I want some alone time with Sian I haven't seen her in a week".

"Errrrr you're gross"

Kevin shouts up, "Sophie you have a visitor"

"Send her up Dad"

Sophie stands at her door when the door flings open.

"Baby come here I have missed you so much"

"Me too"

Sian drops her bags and kisses Sophie, after the kiss she sits on her bed and has a talk with Sophie about the last few days.

"Baby I have big news to tell you later on when we get to Blackpool"

"Why can't you tell me now"

"It's a surprise for my girlfriend so be patient"

"Ok let's go downstairs we will be leaving soon, when my dad gets back from the garage" and shortly after Lindsey arrives.

All the girls were downstairs waiting for Kevin to get back from work.

There is a knock on the door and Rosie runs to the door.

Standing behind the door is Lindsey

"Hey girl, are you ready for our wild week away"

"Too right I am, are you going to introduce me to everyone"

"Well this is my sister Sophie", and she goes and hugs Sophie and Sian's face drops onto the floor, "and this is Sophie's friend Sian"

"I'm her Girlfriend", Sian adds in a snappy voice.

"Ok well that's a shock, a pretty girl like you is gay"

"You already know my Mom and Dad"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sian and Sophie" she said Sophie's name with emphasis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our thoughts about Lindsey **

**Chapter 3**

Sian's pov...

She is totally annoying she keeps looking at Sophie and I think she has a thing for my girlfriend and that makes me mad, but at least when we get back I will be moving back to Weatherfield with my dad. So there will be no need to be paranoid, about her grrrrr, she even said she was pretty what the hell only I can say that about her.

Sophie's pov...

Wow I think Lindsey is really pretty and her girlfriend is lucky, maybe whilst we are away we could hang out with each other and get to know her, but not that way I'm with Sian and id never hurt her.

It was late on Friday night and Sophie had taken the room keys and snuck out the hotel and left Sian in bed, Sophie planned to meet up with Lindsey because Rosie left to meet a guy on the

Beach so she was all alone, so I thought tonight would be a good time for us to hang out.

Also Sian won't be there to keep giving her the evils and to be jealous, that's the only reason I came out at 1.30 in the morning to meet another girl right, is this wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**My night with Lindsey**

**Chapter 4**

**Sophie's pov... **

I met Lindsey at the end of the corridor to our hotel and we went out together for a walk.

They both had a slow walk down the beach and they had a good chat, and the sun was rising because it was approaching 5.00 o'clock.

Lindsey was eating an ice cream from a stall of the beach which is open till late.

"Hey you have a little ice cream on your mouth"

"Well can you get it off please because I can't get it off", Sophie leans forward and kisses Lindsey on her lips and licks the ice cream of her mouth, the kiss lasted for 10 minutes with breaths at the appropriate times.

Both girls break apart, "wow that was amazing Sophie"

"Hmmm yes it was but I need to get back to my girlfriend before she notices I have gone".

Sophie arrives back and Sian is still asleep and she has been texting Lindsey most off the night since she got back, but she feels really guilty about what she has done and she is really confused about her feelings at the moment.

**The next day **

"So baby what did you want to tell me yesterday"

"Well I'm going to move back with my Dad so I can spend more time with you, also so we do not have to be apart anymore".

"That's really good babe"

"Is that it aren't you going to be any happier than that"

"I'm sorry baby I'm tired I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm a little moody right now"

"Ok go back and get some sleep honey I will come back later on to see you".

**Sophie meets Lindsey **

Sophie texts Lindsey to tell her how she feels and what made her do what she did.

Hey can you please come to my room we need to talk about last night, Sian is out so we need to be quick before she gets back.

There is a knock on the door and it's Lindsey

"Can I start before you say anything, that kiss that we shared was amazing and I do like you Sophie but I know your love for Sian is important to you, but then I came along to screw things up for you, I'm sorry and I love my girlfriend but I saw you and I though you were hot, so it just happened".

"I feel the same the kiss was amazing, but Sian means so much to me and I never want her to leave me, it was just the atmosphere last night and I don't want us to turn bitter with each other, if you don't mind can we keep this between us".

"Yes sure I would never want to spoil your relationship with Sian you too belong together, and you make a lovely couple if I may say so myself".

Sian burst in the room she heard the whole of their conversation

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND"?


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry let me explain.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sophie's pov...**

Oh no what am I going to do, I never intended for Sian to hear about my kiss with Lindsey, I do not want to loose Sian, she is my life and I cannot lose that over some stupid kiss that I couldn't resist.

Sian's pov...

I came out for Sophie and she has just ripped my heart out and trampled on it, why is it me that has to suffer Ryan kisses Sophie and I get hurt by that because I thought I loved Ryan, and now the girl I'm completely head over heels for has cheated on me with another girl.

I cannot stand here and listen to what she has to say I'm going to find me somewhere to stay for the next few nights I have £50 remaining, so I will use that. I will then go back to Southport with my mom and I will never have to see her ever again.

All three girls are stood in the room and Sian looks like she will kill someone.

"Sian let me explain"

"No I don't want to hear your lame excuses"

"Huh I think I should leave"

"I think it's too late for that now"

"If you don't mind I need to talk to Sian in private"

"It's too late to fix anything now that the damage is done"

"It's never too late Sian"

Lindsey turn and she walks out the door

Sian instantly falls to the floor and starts to cry

"Listen Sian it was a big mistake and I was not thinking straight and you mean the world to me, please don't leave me and it was just an attraction with me and Lindsey. I wanted to see if I kissed another girl it would feel the same way when I kissed you".

"Well you have hurt me so much do you know that, I'm not going to stay with you a minute longer and to think I snuck out to tell you I loved you and you repay me this way. I'm going back to Southport and I don't want to see you ever again and I hate you Sophie Webster" and we are over".

"No don't go Sian I'm not going to give up until I get you back, I love you so much and I will prove it to you".

Sophie is sat in her hotel room crying, she ring's her sister in the middle of the night.

Hey Rosie

Hey what are you calling at four in the morning for sis

Sophie wipes her tears away, I cannot sleep Rosie I was really stupid and I kissed Lindsey and Sian found out, see it was an accident and it made me realise how much I love Sian

Well you need to give Sian time she is finding it difficult and then she will come back

But she told me she was moving back to Weatherfield to be with me and she also told me tonight that she never wants to see me again and she hates me Rosie, help me out here.

Well just give her time you will see her when we are travelling back home, but I would not be pushy with her.

Sophie goes for a walk on the pier and she see's Sian on the bench looking out on the sea and she sits next to her

"Sian listen to me you cannot stay out here its freezing cold and you will catch cold, we can change rooms for the next couple days you can stay in our room and I'll go and share with Rosie. But I'm not leaving this pier until you come back to the hotel".

"Ok but I don't want to be around you".

"Come on I want to make sure you get back without any hassle, you don't have to talk to me but I want you to get back safe".

Both girls walk back without a word.

Sophie plans backfires because a guy was staying in Rosie's room and Lindsey had to stay in the same room as Sophie and Sian.

Sian is not very happy about it but she got the bed to herself and Lindsey was on the one pull out bed and Sophie was on the floor on the other side of the bed.

As all the girls were going to sleep Lindsey speaks.

"Listen Sian it wasn't meant to happen and Sophie regretted it afterwards and it was a mistake, I love my girlfriend and always will. Please don't keep blaming Sophie it was me too and it was my fault why she kissed me".

"Sophie loves you and please don't hate her or do anything crazy because of me".

"Well I'm so confused right now; I love Sophie more than anything but what if she does this to me again"

"She won't, I think she is going to learn her lesson the hard way, this is a suggestion but maybe you should have a night out and see how it makes Sophie feel, maybe hang out with a guy and bring him to the hotel with you".

"But I don't want to hurt Sophie"

"Sian this will just help her realise what she could lose if she did that again, and trust me I have done it to my girlfriend within the first 5 months and she then paid me back by going out and not coming back. I can tell you it broke my heart and I'm sorry if your girlfriend is attractive and I think a part of me missed my girlfriend".

"Well I will talk to Sophie tomorrow and then maybe go out with Rosie".

"Good idea I think I'll come with you".


	6. Chapter 6

**I cannot lose you Sian**

It's the night after they had all had the fight, but Lindsey and Sian had a long chat the previous night.

They all went down to the main lobby for breakfast, Sophie was sitting next to her sister whilst Sian was opposite Sophie, the whole way through breakfast Sophie kept looking at Sian

"Sian I'm sorry I love you"

"Well that's a bit late right now"

"Well I cannot stand the bad atmosphere

"Okay well we can talk again"

"So how was your night last night"

"It was ok what about yours"

"Well I couldn't sleep without you next to me"

"Well I'm going out tonight can you ask your sister if I could go with her"

"Sure but I'm going too"

"Well that's your choice we are both single"

When Sophie heard Sian say that she had shiver go down her spine.

"Are we" Sophie says with a tear forcing its way down her face.

"Okay please don't be stupid when you go out tonight".

**Later that night **

Rosie was outside Sian's room and Sophie was waiting on the hall for the girls. Sophie had a casual top on with leggings and a pair of flat shoes. Sian had a short black dress on and Rosie had a short red dress on.

Sian's pov...

Wow Sophie looks gorgeous as usual, I mean she always makes an effort to look nice, I was the one going to piss Sophie off but I think it will be the other way around; no jerk will ever have Sophie.

Sophie pov...

Omg she looks breathtaking tonight, what have I done look at perfection standing in front of me, I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off Sian tonight and if anyone else tries anything with her I will break their legs

All the girls arrive at the club all three girls split up; Sophie buys herself a drink and sits by the dance floor where she can see Sian

Sian is dancing on the dance floor she has looked over a few times at me but I am too upset to react right now.

I'm on my third drink when I see a guy walk up too Sian all I can see is the two of them dancing, Sian's fingers were tangled up with this guys, I do nothing I just let the anger build up in the pit of y stomach, after 10 minutes the genre of music had changed from a fast song to a slow romantic song

Sian's arms were raped around this guy, I cannot stand here and watch this anymore I need to get of here, all I see is his hands move down and down until they are on Sian's ass. Sian looks over and sees me walk away

Its outside were I meet a guy and we start to chat, and then Sian comes outside and sees me so I just look over at her.

Its then I realise I cannot go on no more minute without Sian in my life, if I cannot have her no one else can, I need to move my ass and get her off the dance floor with that raging hormonal guy

As I walk in I see Sian dancing with this guy, I walk over as I get closer my heart starts to race even faster than usual

"May I take this girl away to dance with me"

"Okay sure"

"Aren't you meant to be outside with that guy"

"No I came here to see you"

"I came to find you but you were with a guy

"Sian I love you and I would never ever hurt you again, losing you would kill me and seeing you with other people makes my blood boil"

"I feel the same Sophie I came outside because I just wanted to hold you and kiss you and tell you how amazing you look"

Sophie pulls Sian closer and kisser her like it's their first kiss

"Wow I was waiting for that amazing kiss for so long"

"So this means we are back on"

"Sophie we were never off its just I wanted to see if you ever hurt me again"

"No I wouldn't you are my future and always will be"

Both girls enjoy the rest of their night in the club together and the following day they both travel back home, were Sophie's mom was waiting with her stuff to go to her dads.

**I do not have any plans to continue with this story but if you have any ideas for me to carry on then im up for hearing them.**


End file.
